


What a Wonderful Animosity

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I really hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: How come Crutchie here was working in a government job? Something to do with the higher ups, probably. But also that’s how he got his job. That and lying, so go Jack Andrew Thompson!OrJack and Daniel's first (and probably last) Night shift together





	What a Wonderful Animosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tapferhills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapferhills/gifts).



Jack Thompson was going to kill Daniel Sousa. 

It was a few weeks after Sousa’s arrival, and while he had been reduced to doing work with a bit of filing on the side, he was still an agent, so they gave him agenty things to do. Like giving him the night shift with Jack Thompson. 

Jack was the one to not like Daniel Sousa. Hell, half of the agency reduced Sousa to the filing and coffee boy. But Jack had looked at Sousa’s file and saw it all laid out in full form. Former sergeant, had many recommendations from the Army. Bronze Star with Valor because instead of calling for a medic to do his job and get him to base after he was injured, he did basic first aid on other men who were injured. He was a smart man, and his recommendations and record proved that. 

Now, here’s the thing. Sousa was smart. Dooley could definitely tell that, but the rest of the agents? Didn’t. So when Dooley told Thompson, and Sousa that they were going to be on the night shift, Thompson swore under his breath, and then smiled at Sousa. 

The day dragged on, and when it was 5 o’clock, Sousa grabs his two crutches and pulls himself up, going to the restroom. 

Jack looks up and nods before working again, trying to figure out the Miller case. 

Daniel comes back and Jack looks up. 

“You alright Sousa?” He asks. 

“Fine.” he nods, “Just had to use the restroom.” 

Jack nods and works a little on his case before he hears Sousa humming? He didn’t recognize the song at all. And then he started singing softly and holy shit, what the hell was this. 

Daniel’s singing voice was something to show off, he could totally be in a moving picture, if it wasn’t for the whole leg thing. He didn’t know much, but Chief let him look at a redacted version of his file and his record was astounding. But his voice was soft and smooth and Jack almost felt himself nod off, but he straightens up and stretches before going back to work, seeing Sousa, down at his desk. 

A few hours pass and he hears the scraping of a desk chair and looks up to see Daniel yawning. “I’m going to the restroom.” 

“Okay, don’t take too long I guess.” Jack sighs as Daniel grabs his crutches and goes to the restroom. 

Daniel nods and goes to the restroom. A few minutes pass before he hears clanging. 

“You okay?” Jack says. 

“Fine! Just fell!” Daniel says. 

He goes to where he hears him and turns the corner to see Daniel, sprawled out. “Please tell me the foot that’s twisted weirdly is your prosthetic because I am not taking you to the hospital this late at night.” 

Daniel glares at him and gets up, before stabbing Jack’s foot with his crutch. “Sousa, what the hell?” Jack says holding his foot as Sousa, well, crutches past. Jack sighs. How come Crutchie here was working in a government job? Something to do with the higher-ups, probably. But also that’s how he got his job. That and lying, so go Jack Andrew Thompson! 

He goes back and sits down before Daniel looks at him. “Mind trading cases? I’m pretty cracked on this one.” He says. 

“Sure, maybe you’ll find something I don’t.” Jack nods and hands him all of the stuff on the Miller case, before taking Sousa’s case. 

Daniel nods and sighs looking through it and looks at him. “You don’t happen to have the correspondence between Miller and Jordão?” 

“It’s encrypted, and even so, it’s in a different language, so.” He hands him the letters. 

“I’ll take a crack at it. I wasn’t a codebreaker, but I can probably figure it out given enough time.” He nods, looking at it and starting to slowly figure it out. 

Jack nods and looks at Daniel’s case. The Kyser case, one of the easier cases, but still pretty hard. He looks at Daniel, who was deep in thought over the Miller case. 

“You look like you’re about to burst a pipe Sousa, you okay?” Jack asks. 

“Just, something doesn’t feel right, in the case that is. Not in the whole case scenario, but it’s just not right.” 

Jack nods and goes over to look over Sousa’s shoulder to see Sousa’s really nice handwriting on a scrap piece of paper, in a language he didn’t speak. 

“I know it’s Portuguese, I grew up speaking it, but I can’t figure out for the life of me what it says.” He murmurs, looking between the correspondence, and his handwriting. 

“Wait, Portuguese?” 

“My family moved from Portugal to America when I was three.” He nods. 

“Well, that explains the three middle names on your file.” Jack jokes. 

He nods. “It’s common for Portuguese people to have at least 2 middle names, and then your mother’s maiden name in there as well. So for me, it’s Daniel Jordão Antonio Ramos Sousa.” 

Jack nods and looks over at the file. “It might be in code as well.” 

Sousa brightens and starts scribbling after a few seconds. 

Jack nods and works on his case. “And you talked to the Kysers, right?” 

“Yeah, talked to his son, transcript in the left file folder.” He nods, still scribbling on his paper, slowly figuring it out. 

He nods and looks in the left file folder to find the transcript. “Neat as ever Sousa.” 

Sousa rolls his eyes and nods. “Well, having to deal with you guys and your filing all day, I’ll be damned to keep my folders neat.” 

He almost starts retorting him again before Chief Dooley walks in. “Chief.” He nods.

“Thompson, Sousa. How was it?” 

“Wasn’t too bad.” Sousa shrugs. 

“Wasn’t that bad.” Jack nods at Sousa. “Except Sousa here, ragged on us for organization.” 

“Yeah, well, he made fun of me when I fell over.” 

“Oh come on Sousa, it wasn’t that bad!” 

“Wasn’t that bad?!” 

Dooley looks up, winces and nods. “Right. I’ll be in my office.” 

They nod. “Yes, Chief.” 

Jack looks at Daniel before shaking his head. Sousa was something, he had to admit that. Maybe he was having it out for him, but Sousa, when he got down to it, was a good guy. Jack could just do without the sass.


End file.
